


Neptunium

by DaturaMoon



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, vampire, vampire John wick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: From my Tumblr series.
Relationships: John Wick / You
Kudos: 15





	Neptunium

The music dances through your veins as you carry the empty bottles on the tray. You move your hips to the rhythm as you walk, carefully navigating the moving bodies. You’ve worked in service before, but working at Neptunium was by far your favorite. 

You loved the music, the crowd, the vibe - even the design and the colored lights; Neptuniam truly felt like its namesake; it was like being on another planet. Sometimes, even on the busiest nights you felt like you were floating in some world separate from the one outside. 

As you pass the far end of the bar something captures your attention. Looking up to the second floor, your eyes adjust to the blue light as you see a face looking back at you. Dark intense eyes meet your own. 

You’ve seen him before. His dark features, jet black hair always slicked back, his fine suits. He liked to drink here. Like clockwork he came on Friday nights from 1 to 2:15 am. He never came with a woman, a man, a group; he was always alone. Always at the 2nd floor bar. Maybe he liked the color blue? 

The main floor was purple, it’s where you worked most of the time, it was also your favorite color. You were one of the best bottle girls they had though, so it wasn't rare for you to work two floors at once in a night. Especially if the clients to impress. 

You look away briefly as someone almost collides into you, when you look back up he’s gone. The tall dark stranger whose eyes felt like they were looking into your soul. You stare at the empty spot where he once stood, still feeling his eyes all over you. 

Everyone was curious about him, including you. He moved through the club like a phantom. Aside from making his order and saying thank you, his conversation was very limited. Whispers of his identity floated around the club like ghosts.

Some say he was a professional killer, a hired hand and one of the best. Some say he’s called the Boogeyman, because that's how damn good he was at his job.Despite all the speculation, no one has asked. 

Through he was respectful and a big tipper, it was clear this stranger was not someone to fuck with. Once, when a man got handy with another bottle girl, he took him down in a move so impressive everyone talked about it for weeks. 

Setting your mind back on the task at hand, you make your way to the back room to drop off the bottles and grab two more. 

… 

When 2am rolls around, you step away for your last small break of the night. As you make your way up to the private 3rd floor something takes over you. You turn the other way and head to the unused extension of the 2nd floor. 

The owner had plans for it but they never came into fruition. Taking the long hallway to the off limits area, you feel a nervousness rise in you. 

You don’t know why you’re doing this, why you’re going to this creepy unused hallway and room. But you move as if some force is beckoning you.

As you stand in front of the door, you look back at the hallway. The blue light suddenly seems ominous. You put your hand on the knob and turn it, your heart racing in your chest. 

You enter the room, your eyes looking around at the lounge seats and tables. Then it hits you, that feeling you’re not alone. Turning around quickly you see him. Across the room, hands behind his back as he walks slowly, one foot in front of the other. 

You swallow hard and take a step back. 

You feel like helpless prey caught by a predator. Your body starts to do strange things, arousal mixes with fear. 

“You have nothing to fear, y/n.” His voice is deep, sultry. You can’t tell if the look in his eyes is desire or something much darker. 

“H-how do you know my name?” You close your arms around your body. Though you tell you feet to move back, you stay in place, held there like the message never made it down from your brain. 

He stops walking and stands still. “Come here.” 

“What? I- “ you look down, realizing your body is moving toward him. You start to panic, you have no idea what's going on. 

When you come to a stop before him, he leans forward, taking in the features of your face. 

“Normally, “ he speaks calmly, “I wouldn’t do this, not in a place I could be recognized. But your blood,” his gaze falls lustfully to your neck, “it calls me.” 

Your eyes dart back and forth as you take in the words. “My blood?”

His finger presses against your lips, and when he looks into your eyes something in you changes. All your thoughts stop as he pulls you into him, his hands now on your lower back. 

His finger leaves your lips as that same hand moves languidly down your neck. 

“My desire to taste you has consumed me. I can no longer resist, y/n, I need you,” his tone becomes breathy as he titles your head. His eyes meet yours again, “remember, not a word.” 

You can’t respond, not even if you wanted to. You were hypnotised, no longer in control of your own body. You can’t do anything but let him hold you. 

His cologne is perfect with earthy notes. Despite the terror of the situation you feel good in his arms, against his body. 

The stranger breathes on your neck, your skin tingles as the softest moan escapes your lips. His hand on your back moves up a little higher, you feel his fingertips press into you. 

Then you feel nothing. You shift your eyes to look at him, he’s just staring at your neck and inhaling the smell of you. Your breath quickens as you feel his arousal, hardening between you. 

He moans, closing his eyes and taking another deep inhale running his nose against your skin, “what are you?” 

“I uh….human.” You respond nervously. 

He growls and pulls you closer, you gasp at his strength. 

He opens his mouth revealing sharp fangs. You jump in his arms and try to move away butyou can’t, you’re cemented to him. Before you can process what you’re seeing he draws back his head and sinks his fangs into your neck. 

You whimper as your skin breaks and he holds you so tight you fear he will break you. 

As he sucks at your neck, your blood flowing into his mouth, your nipples harden against his fine black suit. The tingling between your legs becomes almost unbearable and you start to wish for his touch, his hands in the places that need him the most. 

You let your eyes fall closed, letting his arms hold you up. You feel lightheaded, dizzy, drunk on him, on this. 

He pulls back with a moan and licks his lips, breathing heavily. With one arm still firm around your body, he grabs your chin with the other, looking into your hazy eyes. 

“You won’t remember this.” 

“Wh- what if I want to?” You manage to say, though your words are a bit slurred. 

“I can’t allow that.” He says softly, his thumb caressing your skin. 

You fall deeper into him, under a spell and unable to look away. His thumb presses against your lips before outlining the shape. 

When his lips meet yours, you melt against him. Your mouths, hungery for each other open at the same time. He tilts his head, suck you in, his tongue moving over yours. 

You kiss so long your lungs suck in air when your lips part. Your skin is on fire and you need him. You need him to take you now on the nearest couch. You didn’t care who he was, or that he just fucking bit you. 

His large hand moves down your neck and over your cleavage. The tight top for work left little to the imagination. His palm is warm and you realize earlier it was cold. 

He cups your breasts and pinches your nipples through your top, you notice the way his tongue runs against his lips. His grip becomes heavier, he grabs this time, pushing his fingers into your skin. 

“Fuck.” He mutters under his breath before pulling away from you, leaving you wobbly on your own feet. 

Confused at his sudden release, you regain your balance as he runs his hand over his beard. You take a step toward him, “What’s your name?” 

He doesn’t reply but you can’t ignore the storm behind his eyes. He closes the space between you, taking your face in his hands. A serious almost cold expression takes over his face. 

“Forget this happened. This,” he squeezes you a little tighter, “ never happened.” 

Panic rises in you again, you nod your head. “This never happened.” You repeat. 

The stranger holds you, studying your face, searching for something. Eventually he seems satisfied, he releases you. 

Before you can ask him a question he vanishes, right before your eyes. 

“Wha- “ you look around the room frantically, he’s nowhere in sight. Not even in the hall.   
You wonder, did you imagine this? But the wound on your neck is very real. 

You rush to the bathroom, cleaning yourself up and covering it with a scarf; all the while your mind is spinning. 

Over the last two hours of your shift you’re in a daze and tired from the loss of blood. No matter how much you try to shove it back, you can’t forget him, or what happened in that back room.


End file.
